darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drangleic/@comment-13858305-20140416073727
So, I have a theory. It's actually several theories all tied together. Most of it has at least some proof, though some is complete speculation. I'm telling it storytelling style. The Unhallowable.. The God Slayer.. Gwyn's Successor.. The Chosen Undead. All names of the Dark Lord of Lordran who extinguished the First Flame. Once he had killed Gwyn he placed the final Lord Soul into the Lordvessel, save for his own Dark Soul. With all the Lord Souls in his possession the Dark Lord seemed immortal. But as his power grew so did the power of another king. Vendrick. And Vendrick was warned about the threat looming across the sea. Lordran. He was also told about the great power of the Lord Souls there. He was advised to go to war. And so started the War of Giants. The War immediately went sour. Petty humans stood no chance against the giants. Vendrick's kingdom was dying, and Lordran growing stronger. In a desperate attempted to steal the Lordvessel; the source of the Dark Lord's power. Miraculously he did so successfully. Vendrick did not want to test the Lord Souls' power on himself. So he first turned to one of his soldiers. One who would later be known as the Lost Sinner. She was given the Soul Vendrick saw the least valuable, and thus the most expendable: The Soul of Life, which formerly belonged to the Witch of Izalith. At first this worked. The to be sinner pushed back the giants single-handedly. But not even she could stand up against the Dark Lord's elite; The Giant Lord. When she stood up against him she fell, and then fled. Not just from the Lord, but the War itself. She began to question how just this War was.. If just at all. She instead tried for a new purpose: to rekindle the First Flame.. Just as the Witch tried to create it before her.. Upon her failure she cursed herself.. Every battle she fought during the war.. Every kill she made.. She called them sins. As she did her failure to rekindle the Flame.. And so she locked herself away.. Until she was all but forgotten.. On the warground a mysterious warrior; one not of Vendrick's army killed the Giant Lord.. Or at least mostly. He wounded the Lord, taking most of his soul. As he fell the Lord was impaled with a pillar, and then locked away, to watch as his kin fell.. Until in the distant future his enemy that fell him arrives at his cell.. Though the war was not faring well. With both the King's prodigy gone, and the mysterious warrior disappeared, he turned to the Alonne kingdom for help, offering the Iron King a Lord Soul in return. He offered the Soul of Death: The Soul of Nito. The King refused. He wanted the Soul of Light. Gwyn's. At first Vendrick refused. But as he watched the Sinner's madness take her, and as he watched his kingdom fall he reluctantly accepted. The War turned back to his favor.. But only barely. No longer trusting the Souls to use for himself he gave the remaining sliver of Gwyn's soul, which belonged to the Duke Seath, to his own Duke. He told this Duke to turn the tide of the War to aid him.. But both the Duke and the Alonne King became preoccupied.. The Iron King's kingdom was also being attacked by the giants now that he joined the war.. And just as Gwyn sacrificed himself to continue his kingdom, the Iron King built a massive castle with hopes of the same. The Duke however became fascinated with the concept of immortality.. Perhaps.. He could find a way to become so.. But to test such an outrageous experiment on himself.. No. He tried it on other people.. The closest he ever came was when he tested on his own wife. His dear Freja. But madness took him before he ever completed his work.. Much like Seath.. All Vendrick had left was the Soul of Death.. But he could not use it himself.. The risk was too great.. And all the other Souls had abandoned him. As he watched his kingdom fall he failed to notice that one had stolen the last soul, and the Lordvessel entirely.. This was no soldier from Lordran, though.. Merely one wishing for power.. Later.. He would be called the Rotten.. And he was the very embodiment of death.. As was Nito. The War was closing. Both sides were weak. Vendrick himself took a last stand against the giants, and wiped the rest out.. But by then Drangleic was dead.. And Vendrick knew it.. But the Dark Lord lived. And with Drangleic in this state he knew that going there himself would not be a manner of difficulty. And so he went to reclaim the Lordvessel, and the Lord Souls. He attacked anything he saw, that even had a slightly powerful soul.. And the Unhollowable Dark Lord had yet to realize that in a sense he had finally bern hollowed.. Attacking anything in sight, endlessly chasing after souls.. In Lordran he was the Dark Lord.. But in Drangleic? He was a knight who endlessly pursued an unknown target.. Ge became The Pursuer. In the end: the four gods of Lordran never died. They were reborn as the four Old Ones in Drangleic.. The Lord Souls overpoweresmd the Old Ones' souls, and the Old Ones became their new souls.. And when the King abandoned his dying kingdom the four Lords reshaped Drangleic, whether intentionally, or no, to resemble their home of Lordran. There's my theory.. Theories. They all kinda tie together, so I thought it'd be easier to post one big post on Drangleic, rather than multiple times, on the individual pages. Opinions? Does it sound realistic enough?